Tinkerbell
Tinkerbell is a fairy that rules the realm of Neverland as the queen. After finding herself vulnerable, Tinkerbell is possessed by the Shadow who uses her to take over Neverland and control its inhabitants. She is later freed from the Shadow's control by Midnight and, together with Sunny, is able to restore her realm back to normal and regain her rule. Personality Acording to Purple Smoke, Tinkerbell used to be a benevolent and kind ruler that inspired young ponies in finding and enbrace their talents. Despite being believed to have become evil and have caused Neverland to get covered in darkness, it's later revealed that, in reality, she is possessed by the Shadow who is using her to rule and enslave Neverland. Skills Tinkerbell is known to be a very powerful fairy. While being possessed by the Shadow, she was able to take others' talents as her own. However, it's unknown if that was the Shadow's ability or Tinkerbell's. Her main instrument, her bell, is capable of subdue their enemies by using its own sounds and is also capable of producing pixie dust. Description in the Saga Background Once, Tinkerbell ruled over the realm of Neverland peacefully, inspiring ponies to find and enbrace their dreams. At some point, the fairy queen became emotionaly vulnerable and was possessed by the Shadow, turning her pure magic into dark magic. ''Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight'' In "Midnight's Last Stand", when Midnight is able to defeat the Shadow, Tinkerbell is finally free from the Shadow's grasp. After thanking Midnight, she asks her if they were going to be freed, to which she replied she has faith on her friends. In "The Return of Neverland", Tinkerbell is freed, along with Midnight, from the latter's mane clip thanks to Sunny's magic. After that, having some help from Sunny, Tinkerbell is able to restore the Tree of Life and, by extension, Neverland. Later, after reassuring the Crusaders and the twins Captain Hook and his pirate wouldn't be much of a problem in the next time, Tinkerbell gives them a magic watch to give to Twilight and her Generals and opens a portal for them. In "Epilogue - A Mysterious Guest", Tinkerbell is seen talking with Twilight and Blue in the party to celebrate the return of Neverland. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Tinkerbell is based on the character with the same name from the series World of Winx who in turn is based on the fairy character who belongs to the story of Peter Pan written by James Matthew Barrie. *Tinkerbell is the first known fairy to also being a queen. *Tinkerbell is the first fairy shown to be evil. **However, Miss Nettle was the first evil fairy to appear on the series, as she was introduced disguised as Cozy Glow. **It is later revealed that Tinkerbell was not in fact evil, being only possessed by the Shadow. References Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Neverlanders